


An Invitation to the High King's Chamber

by Laeviss



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeviss/pseuds/Laeviss
Summary: While visiting Stormwind with a Kul Tiran delegation, Flynn receives a surprising invitation. He soon learns that Anduin Wrynn has more than sipping tea and discussing his travels on the agenda for the evening.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44
Collections: Love is in the Air Fic Exchange 2020





	An Invitation to the High King's Chamber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avalae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalae/gifts).



Flynn stared into his half-finished cup of tea, giving it a swirl before setting it down on a golden saucer which, he realized with a start, likely cost more than a month of his earnings. Withdrawing his hand, he looked up and flashed the king an awkward grin. The younger man seemed not to have noticed his quick recoil. He just nodded and smiled, his cheeks alight in the glow of the lamp between them. 

The pirate hadn’t known what to expect when a messenger had pulled him aside earlier that evening and offered him a private audience with King Anduin Wrynn, but this certainly wasn’t it. If Anduin had wanted to sip tea and make small talk about Boralus, surely Taelia would have been a better choice! She knew all the ins and outs of the city, and she, at least, was known for polite conversation.

 _Tea drinking, as well,_ Flynn noted as he cast another look in his cup’s direction. The brown liquid rippled when he shifted in his seat, and though steam had once danced across its surface, now it was dark and cool. It wasn’t exactly his idea of a nightcap, but he was here with the king and he was determined not to make a fool of himself. 

Strange as the whole event was, the monarch, at least, seemed to be enjoying himself. 

With a chuckle, Anduin folded his hands on the table and regarded Flynn with a searching look. He had traded his formal attire for a soft blue tunic, and his hair hung in a loose ponytail on his left shoulder. He looked at home, and, of course, he was. Flynn, on the other hand, felt like a horse trudging mud across Norwington’s dance floor.

Clearing his throat, he sat up in his chair and forced his mind to focus on the king’s words. From the pause in the young man’s voice, it seemed he had missed a question. Furrowing his brow, he tried to remember, but when that failed, he asked with a short laugh of his own: 

“Ah, sorry, your Majesty. Thoughts got away from me for a sec. What was it you were wondering?” 

Anduin wasn’t put off. In fact, he matched the pirate’s laugh with a giggle. “Oh, no need to apologize,” he answered, “I just wanted to know if you’ve ever heard of Candle Cay. I read it about it in one of my books as a child, but I wasn’t sure…”

“Candle Cay? No, sorry, mat- ah, your Majesty,” he quickly corrected himself, pursing his lips beneath his mustache. “Nothing’s coming to mind. There are plenty of candles out in the Skittering Hollow, though, but the kobolds don’t seem to like people touching them.”

“Oh, I know! They don't like it here, either,” Anduin jumped in. His voice rose and he leaned forward in his chair. “Um, out in Elwynn, I mean. I mean, not _here_ in the Keep, but here as in—”

“—No worries, your Majesty. I got you,” Flynn cut him off with a quick wave of his hand. He wasn’t sure on the etiquette of interrupting a noble, but he had been struggling and didn’t seem bothered by the interjection. If anything, he looked relieved. 

Meeting his gaze, Flynn nodded and let the corners of his lips curl into an easier smile, “Not _here here,_ but here in your kingdom. We don’t have them in Kul Tiras, but we do have quilboars, and fungarian out in Drustvar. Nasty buggers, the lot of ‘em. There’s nothing worse than ducking into a cave only to find it infested by fungarians.”

“That sounds pretty awkward, yes,” Anduin admitted. It was clear he was trying to be diplomatic, but his grin gave him away. He leaned forward and adjusted the lamp so its halo swelled in the space between them. With more light, it was easier for Flynn to catch the glint in the young king’s eyes. 

“To tell you the truth,” Anduin continued after he had settled back into his chair, “They sound a bit like the tricksters I saw in Pandaria. They always wanted something, and if you didn’t offer it freely it was best to keep your bags clutched to your chest. I had one steal a pin Auntie Jaina gave me for my birthday, and I can’t for the life of me figure out what they wanted with it.”

“To throw it at someone?” Flynn suggested, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest, “Maybe give some pandaren a few more spots when he isn’t looking. You never know with those horrible things.”

“Well, I like to think they wanted to take up art, maybe abandon their life of crime to create their masterpiece,” Anduin joked.

“Or, you know, hit some poor bastard in the eye with it,” Flynn countered with a laugh, “Not that that’s ever happened to me, of course.”

“Of course!” Anduin’s face seemed to glow. His eyes widened, and his fingers reached up to toy with the band holding his hair in place. Though Flynn had thought nothing of the king’s exclamation—if anything, it had put him at ease!—it seemed hearing himself had given Anduin some pause. 

Giving the younger man a moment to get his bearings, Flynn glanced, once again, at his tea. It had to be stone cold by now, but he didn’t want to offend. While he tried to make up his mind, he reached out and touched the saucer. His thumb slid around the gold rim, and his finger rested against the porcelain underside. 

Anduin cleared his throat and offered in a low voice, “I can get you some port instead, if you’d like?”

 _Shit,_ Flynn hadn’t meant to be so transparent. He opened his mouth, but Anduin cut him off before he had time to worry about whether he should accept or lie:

“It’s no trouble, really. I think I might like to have some, too. Here, let me just—”

Anduin didn’t finish his thought. Instead he pushed back his chair, rose to his feet, and wandered over to a sideboard on the wall by the door. Flynn had noticed it when they had walked in, but now he took the opportunity to study it.

There were two half-empty bottles of whiskey that looked particularly tantalizing, and what appeared to be an uncorked bottle of sin’dorei rosé. The king’s hands, however, closed around a black bottle stamped with a royal crest. He lifted it with one hand, while the other slid out a drawer and produced a silver screw. Bringing the two items together in front of him—screw to cork, and hand to bottle neck—he twisted, then gasped, then fumbled with the black bottle.

From the scratch of metal against glass, Flynn realized he had missed his mark and jabbed the sharp end into the side of his finger. 

With that, he was on his feet. His chair skidded across the floor, and his boots thudded as he hurried to close the distance between them. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to take the bottle from the king or make sure he hadn’t cut his hand, but either way he advanced with outstretched arms.

Anduin’s eyes widened. The flush on his pale cheeks darkened, and the bottle neck slipped from his palm. Thankfully, Flynn was in grabbing distance, and caught it before it fully escaped his fingers. 

“Woah there, lad,” he exclaimed. The address seemed to catch Anduin off guard, and he froze, letting go of the bottle completely. 

A wave of dread washed over the pirate. That, he feared, had probably been too much, and now he was going to get himself shuffled out to the hall. Not seeing any alternative, he reached around Anduin and set the bottle back in its place on the table. He would have loved to have tasted it, but he’d rather not wear out his welcome. 

Once it was back in place, he turned his attention to the king, shrugging and mustering what he hoped was a solemn look. “On second thought, your Majesty,” he remembered his manners this time, “It’s getting late. I wouldn’t want to keep you. It sounds like we have a big day ahead of us, and it’s probably best to, ah…turn in.”

By the time he had reached the end of the final sentence, Flynn’s mouth had gone dry. Rather than looking relieved, the king’s expression had shifted to…something else. He pursed his lips and lowered his gaze. His blond ponytail swung forward slightly, and he reached a hand to smooth it out. Flynn noticed his fingers were shaking as he undid the clasp and let his locks swing free.

When Anduin looked up again, it was with a face framed by his wispy gold hair and his cheeks burning in the warm lamplight. Understanding started to dawn on the pirate, but he didn’t dare put a name to it until he heard the words leave the young king’s lips:

“You can stay,” Anduin finally murmured, “If you’d like, I mean. I’d like you to stay.”

The admission seemed to have taken everything out of Anduin. His voice was barely above a whisper and sounded as if it were being forced around a lump in his throat. 

Flynn’s brows rose and his jaw went slack. Between the king’s invitation and the look on his shining face, it was difficult not to stare. For the second time that evening, he wondered if this was some kind of dream, but the young man’s nervousness felt too real, and the pounding of Flynn’s own heart too audible. 

Perhaps there was a test in this, or a joke he hadn’t yet been let in on, but instinct told him it was just as it looked. Flynn Fairwind had never been one to shy away from the bedroom, but this time his face felt a few shades darker than he would have liked. A smile twitched on his lips, and he reached down to clasp the other man’s shaking hand.

If this was the kind of service the High King wanted, he’d give him the night of his life. After giving Anduin’s hand a squeeze, he brought it to his lips, brushing his knuckles with a kiss and all the charm the captain could muster. Anduin tensed, then relaxed in his hold. Much to Flynn’s surprise, the young man reached down and caught his other hand to mimic the gesture.

“Sorry,” Anduin laughed, his breath hot against the back of Flynn’s hand. The pirate flustered but didn’t dare pull away. “I don’t want this to be uncomfortable because of who I am. I just want to be Anduin tonight.”

“As you wish,” Flynn nodded, letting him hold his hand even as he released the one that was cupping his fingers. Making eye contact, he added in a low voice: “All right, then. You lead the way, _Anduin._ ”

“All right,” the king was quick to reply. Lacing their fingers together, he guided him through the sitting area and up a small flight of stone steps to a platform with a large blue bed. 

Flynn tried his best to take it all in: from the silk duvet to a wooden headboard carved with the seal of Stormwind, to the tassels on all his pillows that seemed to be threaded with gold. There was even a canopy overhead held up by mahogany posts newly polished. 

The pirate offered the king a grin. He was awed by it all, but not least of all by the younger man who took a seat on the edge of his bed and lifted his linen tunic over and off his head. 

Anduin’s hair tumbled back down his shoulders, a few strands now out of place. When he looked up, it was with expectation, and Flynn soon discovered the blush from his cheeks spread down his neck and to the tops of his shoulders. After a moment’s hesitation, the pirate stepped closer. He unlaced his own leather chest piece, then opened it and cast it aside at the foot of the bed.

When he looked back at the king, he found that the red of his cheeks had deepened. Following his gaze to his own bare chest—his own thick hair and soft lines a contrast to the king’s lean muscle—he laughed, a bit sheepishly, with a broad smile on his lips. 

“Glad you like what you see, your Majesty,” he teased, and took a step closer. 

Anduin flustered, his correction all but tumbling from his lips, “It’s—” 

“Anduin, yeah, Anduin,” Flynn chuckled. As cute as the younger man looked when he was embarrassed, he didn’t want him to lose his nerve. He leaned forward and rested his hand on the slope of Anduin’s shoulder, adding, “Sorry mate, you spend your whole life hearing how to talk to a king, that takes a bit to unlearn. I mean no offense.”

The touch seemed to have the desired effect. Anduin swallowed, but his posture relaxed, and he looked up at Flynn with a smile. After a moment, he brought his fingers to Flynn’s lower abdomen, sliding his thumb along the line of his ab. The softness of his skin caught Flynn by surprise, and he groaned. Blood rushed between his legs, and suddenly his leather pants started to feel tighter than before.

Where Anduin sat at the end of the mattress, he must have had the perfect vantage point to catch that swell starting to grow. A smile twitched at the corners of his lips, and his finger shook slightly against Flynn’s skin. Flynn reached up and smoothed his own fingers through his hair, enjoying the way his golden locks slipped between each digit. 

Like his skin, Anduin’s hair was soft and smoother than anyone else Flynn had had the pleasure of touching. It must have been those fancy soaps the nobles loved throwing their gold at, Flynn thought to himself, breathing in the younger man’s scent. Like everything in the room, he smelled clean—and expensive. Flynn didn’t have long to consider it, however, before he felt the king’s hands fumbling with the latch of his belt. 

After a few clicks and clangs, Anduin got the first belt free. By the time he reached the second, it seemed like he wanted to rip the prong from its hole. Flynn quickly reached down to help him, tugging the strap from the buckle and them both slide off his hips and join his discarded shirt. 

Now it was even clearer that his pants were straining to contain his excitement. His cock pressed against the lacings, the head wedged between the hem and the curve of his lower abdomen. Thankfully, Anduin did a better job of handling the cord than he had the belts. He tugged at the strings, undoing the knot, and letting them fall on either side of his fly. His hand squirmed inside and closed around him, guiding him out of his clothing and into the open air between them.

A small gasp escaped the king. The captain wasn’t entirely sure what had prompted it, but it made his cock throb nonetheless. Fighting back the urge to say something smug like he might have with one of his barmaids or crewmen, Flynn contented himself with watching the way his lips parted and taking in the tenderness of his touch as he dragged one finger along the underside of his shaft.

Anduin cupped him, and carefully slid back his foreskin. A shudder passed through the pirate unbidden, and with it a lapse in judgement. He chuckled through a gasp, then blurted out the first thing that came to the tip of his tongue: “Well, then, are you going to kiss it, or what?”

He heard himself say it, and then cursed himself for it. Rather than putting off the king, however, it seemed to have the desired effect. As he avoided making eye contact, he heard the bed squeak, and felt the smaller man’s knees shift against his own. When he peeked back down, he was greeted by a smirk far flirtier than anything he would have thought could grace the king’s face.

Flynn stared with widened eyes. The king kept their gazes locked together as he ran his palm up his shaft and murmured in a voice smooth and eager, “Would you like me to?”

“Um,” Flynn himself sounded far less polished, his own voice thick with need. “Yeah. Gods, yeah,” he managed to choke out. 

“All right,” Anduin nodded, licking his lips, then leaning forward to press them against the wetness of his exposed head. 

_Fuck,_ he had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out. The pressure, light as it was, made his cock twitch, and the king’s warm breath against his skin made his nerves quiver and dance. When he dipped forward, his hair brushed against the side of Flynn’s cock, and that whisper of contact left him aching for more.

Willing himself to be patient, he reached down and tucked back Anduin’s bangs, then let his hand settle as gently as he could manage against the back of his head. Now the king’s blue eyes were back in full view, and they met his with a searching look before sliding closed. Stroking the back of his head, Flynn waited, pursing his lips and shifting his weight with all the self-control he could summon.

The next thing he felt was Anduin’s lips wrapping around him and his hand sliding down to rest at the base of his shaft. This time his curse was audible, and his knees knocked against Anduin’s as he fought to stay steady. He could feel his tongue swirling around his head and flicking against his retracted foreskin. He groaned. The king sucked, and then slid forward until Flynn nudged against the back of his throat. 

Flynn’s hips bucked. He felt Anduin spasm around him.

Coughing, the king quickly slid back, leaving a wet trail in his wake. Hastily removing his hand from his head to give him space, the pirate looked down with furrowed brows. “You okay there, mate?” He whispered, sliding his fingers under his chin to grip it gently. Looking down into his face, he found him blushing, lips red, and a bit of spittle clinging to the side of his mouth. Flynn hurried to wipe it away. 

Anduin leaned into his touch. Clearing his throat and looking a bit sheepish, he nodded, then tightened his grip, once more, around the base of Flynn Fairwind’s shaft. “I’m okay,” he assured him, before leaning in gingerly tracing his slit with the tip of his tongue. There was a pause, and then Anduin added, even quieter, “Just—ah, you’re very big. I got a bit too excited.”

“Bigger than the men around Stormwind, eh?” Flynn couldn’t help but joke. 

“I guess so!” Anduin let out a short laugh that quivered on his flushed skin. From the way the king looked up at him—with widened eyes and an awkward smile twitching on his lips—however, Flynn started to doubt whether Anduin had much basis to make that comparison.

Carefully this time, the pirate slid his hand back up Anduin’s jaw and into his golden hair. He guided the younger man forward, but let him set his own pace (for now). His free hand reached over to the bed post and gripped it, and his heels dug into the stone floor in an attempt to keep his thighs steady. 

Despite his best intentions, the king’s heat and the way his tongue squirmed against his underside made his resolve weaken with every suck. Finally, he gave in and thrust forward shallowly. This time, Anduin accommodated him, drawing in a breath and squeezing, then releasing his hold on his base to bury his nose in the thick patch of hair.

The pressure on his cock was heavenly. His throat quivered, but opened around him, and that tightness was almost more than Flynn could stand. He felt his balls tighten, pressure building beneath the base of his shaft. He let out a sharp exhale and stroked the side of Anduin’s face with his thumb.

After another groan, he admitted under his breath, “Getting close. If you want me to fuck you, I’m gonna need you to stop.”

He didn’t look down, but he felt the king nod and scoot back onto the bed. The rush of cool air on his still-wet cock made him shudder and bite down on his lower lip.

But he had a king to please, and he was intent on doing so. After pausing to catch his breath, he turned his attention on Anduin: sitting expectantly on the edge of the bed and smoothing out his rumbled hair. 

Flynn could barely stand it. He needed to get back inside him, and quickly, or he might blow his load across the young king’s face and leave him wholly unsatisfied. Trying to busy himself with anything but the ache of his own cock, Flynn circled around the bed, looking towards the end table. 

“Do you have anything to—?”

“Oh, yes!” Anduin quipped. Crawling up the bed beside Flynn, he reached in front of him and tugged open one of the drawers. It took a moment of fumbling, but then he produced a small glass vial halfway empty of its contents. Still on his hands and knees, he shifted his weight so he could press it into Flynn’s palm. 

Wrapping his fingers around it, Flynn took it and wandered back to the edge of the bed to regard Anduin's bent over body. 

He kicked off his boots, dropped his pants, and crawled up onto the bed. Setting the vial aside for a moment, he came to kneel behind Anduin, catching the hem of his cloth pants and rolling them off his hips. Leaning in, he kissed the small of his back, feeling the muscles beneath his lips quiver and tense. Then he slid lower, nuzzling and kissing his cheek, then dragging his tongue down through the cleft.

The king’s body snapped to attention. Flynn felt the mattress shift under the desperate splaying of his hands. He didn’t need to look up to know he was bowing forward, nor glance back to catch his toes digging into the blue duvet beneath them. With a satisfied laugh, the pirate licked down until he found the young man’s opening. Gripping his hip with one hand, he used the other to spread his cheeks. His tongue traced a circle around his hole, making it tighten and wink under his ministrations. 

From somewhere in front of him, he heard the king whimper. He felt his balls twitch when his chin nudged against them. Letting out a groan, Flynn buried his face in his ass and slid his hand down to grasp at his thigh. After a few more licks, he reached for the vial and popped it open with his thumb.

“All right, Anduin?” He checked when he sat back onto his heels. The king’s blond head bobbed, but Flynn was more concerned with the ass spread open in front of him. His own cock hadn’t stopped pleading to be satisfied, but he reminded himself, once again, who he had kneeling in front of him.

Tracing the curve of his cheek with his thumb, he used the other hand to drizzle oil into the cleft, smearing it, then resealing the container and tossing it aside. He dragged his finger through the king’s soft hair and then rested the tip against his hole. 

“All right?” He asked again. Anduin arched his lower back in response. And with that, he pressed in, meeting a bit of resistance at first, but very little once he breached the tight ring. 

Soon his finger was surrounded by the king’s heat. Willing his thoughts not to get carried away by it, he withdrew the digit to the first knuckle before sliding back in. This time, he curled it, and looked to Anduin’s head to see if he’d react. The young king murmured something unintelligible before snatching a pillow and hugging it to his face.

The next moan he earned was muffled, but what it lacked in volume it made up for with the shaking of Anduin’s shoulders. Smirking, self-satisfied, Flynn eased him open, adding a second finger and twisting the two together. Every thrust seemed to bring a new shudder or a tremble that passed from Anduin’s spine to his thighs splayed around Flynn’s.

Deciding he was likely open enough, Flynn finally removed his hand, caught some of the lube that was dripping down onto Anduin’s sac, and used it to wet his own cock. Even that slight contact left him throbbing. Unable to wait any longer, he quickly slicked himself from head to base, repositioned his hips and, grasping the base of his shaft, guided his head to sink into the king’s waiting heat. 

Again, he was met by a moment or two of resistance, but then the king’s body yielded, and Flynn thrust forward, sheathing himself in him completely. 

The sudden intrusion drew a cry from Anduin’s lips. Even muffled as it was by the pillow, Flynn heard the choked sound and felt the clenching that followed. Gods, that tightness was almost too much, but he had a king beneath him, and no intention of making him uncomfortable.

Hurriedly, apologetically, he rubbed his hip with one hand while the other rested against the small of his back. “All right there?” He asked, though his voice was strained by his own pleasure. “Too much?”

Anduin lifted his face out of the pillow. “No,” he shook his head, though he, too, sounded a bit pressed, “Not too much. I just haven’t ever—” 

“You haven’t?” Flynn didn’t mean to sound so incredulous, but he knew there wasn’t any taking it back. Rolling back his hips, he slid back until only his head remained inside the king. Once again, he gave his hip a gentle pat. “Sorry, mate. I didn’t mean to—”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Anduin replied. “I’ve been with a man before. It just didn’t…didn’t work like this.” While his first words had been forced out through gritted teeth, these came easier, more naturally. Flynn felt his own jaw relax and he reached down to give the younger man’s cock a gentle squeeze. 

Already half hard, his length twitched into Flynn’s touch. When Flynn thrust forward again, it was to kiss the back of his neck. He lingered, enjoying his heat and the way his shoulder blades pulled back when his goatee brushed between them. Still gripping Anduin’s cock with one hand, he brought the other up to brush his hair to the side and whisper against the shell of his ear:

“Don’t worry. I got you. I’ll make sure you remember this moment forever, yeah? I’ll really make you moan.” 

Anduin nodded beneath him. His back arched, and his legs spread. His grip on the pillow even loosened. Content that the king seemed to trust him, Flynn felt his own confidence surge. With a few more strokes to his cock, he rolled his hips back, and then thrust slowly back in. After a few rocks, he found his pace, and soon the king was leaking pre against the calloused palm of his hand. 

Flynn could hear their thighs knocking together and feel the king’s sac against his own sensitive skin. Anduin’s soft hair tickled and teased when he slid out of him, and his heat pulled him in with every thrust. As the young man’s excitement built, so too did the tightness surrounding Flynn’s cock. Once again, he felt tension building inside of him, his body begging to release his seed into the depths of the other man’s body. 

His fingers shook, and he started to pump the king faster. All at once, he felt his smaller body arch back, and his cum leak through his fingers and down the side of his hand. Anduin gasped, and then cried. Every muscle inside seemed to clench, and then Flynn gave himself over to him, thrusting desperately, grabbing his hips and smearing his cum all over his skin in the process.

He thrust forward with enough force to make the mattress groan. As he fought for breath, the rest of the world started to slip away, until there was only Anduin: his heat, his hole pursing around the base of his cock, and the way he whimpered and moaned beneath him. 

Flynn couldn’t hold back any longer. A desperate gasp escaped him. His cock throbbed, and his balls suddenly tightened. He released with a spurt and bowed forward, face buried against the nape of Anduin’s neck and chest rising and falling against his shoulder blades.

Anduin’s arms buckled, then slipped, and the two of them collapsed together onto the bed. It took a few moments, but finally the details of the room started to come back into focus. When Flynn managed to take a full breath, it was through Anduin’s hair, sweaty and rumpled. When Flynn slid his hand up to brush his locks to the side, it was with a hand still sticky with cum and lube that he probably shouldn’t be using to touch a king.

In the moment, in the euphoria of it all, however, Flynn nearly forgot. With the beautiful blond young man murmuring gently beneath him, it was hard for the pirate to think of much anything else.


End file.
